John Cena
John Cena ist ein aktuell bei Ignition aktiver Wrestler. Er ist als seit 2006 aktiver eines der wenigen verbliebenen Urgesteine von SAW und wird weithin als erfolgreichster Wrestler der SAW-Historie angesehen. Er ist der einzige Wrestler, der bei RAW, bei Smackdown, und bei Backlash den jeweils höchsten Titel erringen konnte (und schaffte ersteres und zweiteres jeweils zwei Mal). Cena wird oft als der ultimative Face im Heel-dominierten SAW gesehen und hat sich durch seine über Jahre hinweg konstant gute Arbeit Legendenstatus erarbeitet. 2011 gewann er das Royal Rumble Match. Biographie Der Weg zum Titel John Cena bestritt sein erstes Match bei RAW #10 und begann sofort eine Fehde mit Shawn Michaels, in deren Verlauf er ihn bei WrestleMania 1 besiegen konnte, bei Backlash aber widerum eine Niederlage einstecken musste. Nachdem er in einem kurzen Intermezzo bei Vengeance auch Samoa Joe schlagen konnte, wurde er beim King of the Ring erstmals Teil eines 4-Ways, in dem der SAW Heavyweight Title ausgekämpft wurde. Er war jedoch unbeteiligt, als The Rock den Titel von Goldberg gewinnen konnte. Bis zum SummerSlam schied der ebenfalls involvierte Edge aus der Fehde aus, so dass es zu einem 3-Way kam, in dem Cena sich den Titel zum ersten Mal holen konnte. Cena schaffte es dabei, Goldberg zum ersten und letzten Mal in dessen Karriere zum Tappen zu bringen. Als Heel-Champion In der Folge entwickelte sich eine Fehde mit The Rock, der jedoch mysteriös durch einen Lichtblitz in seinem Auto erblindete. Nach einer mehrwöchigen Suchaktion gab sich Cena als der Täter zu erkennen, doch The Rock konnte bald wieder sehen und forderte Cena bei Unforgiven und dem Cyber Sunday jeweils zu einem Rematch um seinen Titel heraus. Cena besiegte The Rock jedoch beide Male, nicht zuletzt dank Goldberg, der nun aus unerfindlichen Gründen als Cenas Bodyguard arbeitete. Bei der Survivor Series war er Teil eines Elimination Matchs, dessen Survivor den neuen #1-Contender unter sich ausmachen sollten. Am Ende blieben Goldberg und Mr. Kennedy übrig, die ironischer Weise im Match mit Cena geteamt hatten, welcher selbst eliminiert wurde. Nach dem Kampf löste Edge seinen Money in the Bank-Koffer ein, doch dank einem eingreifenden Goldberg behielt der angeschlagene Cena den Titel. Bei RAW in der selben Woche besiegte Goldberg Mr. Kennedy in einem Match, das den neuen #1-Contender ausmachen sollte und begann zunehmend, sich von Cena zu distanzieren. Da auch Edge in einem von Cena leichtsinnig akzeptierten Ladder Match gegen ihn selbst die Chance gewann, seinen Koffer ein zweites Mal einzusetzen, wurde für New Year's Revolution ein Gauntlet Match um den Titel zwischen Cena, Goldberg und Edge angesetzt. Edge-Screwjob & Fehde mit Goldberg Für alle schockierend legte Goldberg sich im Gauntlet Match für Cena hin, doch der Plan der beiden schlug fehl, denn Edge pinnte danach trotzdem Cena und sicherte sich den Titel. Beim Royal Rumble kam es zu einem Rematch, in dem Cena, abermals mit Hilfe von Goldberg, den Titel ein zweites Mal gewinnen konnte. General Manager ligaradiofan hatte von den ständigen Eingriffen jedoch genug, erklärte den Titel für vakant und verfügte außerdem, dass Cena nie wieder einen Title Shot bekäme. Da Goldbergs Plan von Anfang an gewesen war, den Titel irgendwann von Cena zu gewinnen, was nun unmöglich war, turnte er gegen John Cena, der damit quasi erstmals in die Facerolle gedrängt wurde. Bei WrestleMania musste Cena sich Goldberg geschlagen geben, doch nur wenige Tage später tauchte er plötzlich bei Smackdown auf, zu dem er gedraftet worden war. Anfänge bei Smackdown Nachdem Cena die Qualifikation für das King of the Ring-Turnier nicht schaffte, begann er eine Fehde mit John Bradshaw Layfield, den er beim Judgment Day und beim Great American Bash besiegen konnte. Danach fehdete er mit Sid, der ebenfalls neu bei Smackdown und Mitglied von Foleys Stable war, wurde von diesem aber bei No Mercy 2008 in einem Parking Lot Brawl besiegt. Trotzdem bekam er bei der Survivor Series in der Elimination Chamber seinen ersten World Title Shot, den er aber nicht nutzen konnte. Es folgte eine lange Fehde mit Brock Lesnar, den er schließlich bei ArmAgeddon 2008 und WrestleMania 3 jeweils besiegen konnte. Main Event bei Smackdown Als nächstes stand eine Fehde gegen den zweifachen Champion Mark Henry auf dem Programm, den er ebenfalls bei zwei aufeinander folgenden Pay Per Views besiegen konnte. Auch schaffte es Cena in diesem Jahr zum King of the Ring, wo er aber im Viertelfinale gegen den Undertaker verlor. Nachdem Cena sich nun über ein Jahr lang in der Smackdown-Card hochgekämpft hatte, bekam er seinen ersten regulären Title Shot gegen Sid und nahm ihm den Titel sofort ab. Dadurch beendete er dessen unsägliche Regentschaft und wurde der erste Wrestler, der bei RAW und Smackdown den höchsten Titel halten konnte. Er besiegte Sid noch zwei weitere Male bei PPVs und verlor den Titel erst bei der Survivor Series 2009 in der Elimination Chamber an Ric Flair. 2010 Nach der Rückkehr von Smackdown bekam er es mit dem Smackdown-Rückkehrer Abyss zu tun, gegen den er beim Rumble jedoch das Match um den World Heavyweight Title verlor. Dadurch wurde Abyss zum zweiten Wrestler, der in beiden Brands World Champion war, und es entwickelte sich eine verbissene Fehde zwischen den zwei damals besten und erfolgreichsten SAW-Wrestlern. Obwohl Cena bei WrestleMania auch ein Rematch sowie ein 3-Way Match mit Steve Austin verlor, bekam er bei The Bash 2010 eine letzte Chance auf den Titel. Im nunmehr vierten Anlauf sicherte er sich den Titel doch noch und beendete die Fehde mit Abyss. Es sollte eine Fehde gegen Chris Jericho folgen, die wegen des Endes von SAW jedoch auf ein TLC Match bei Reborn verkürzt wurde, in welchem Jericho Cena den Titel wieder abnehmen konnte. Bei Backlash fehdeten die beiden weiter miteinander, doch keiner von beiden konnte sich in der Elimination Chamber den neuen SAW World Heavyweight Title umschnallen, da Diamond Dallas Page das Match gewann. Cena erkämpfte sich ein Title Match beim Royal Rumble 2011, verlor jedoch. Da Cena aber später am Abend das Royal Rumble Match gewann, stand ihm nun ein zweites Title Match bei WrestleMania 5 zu. 2011 Cena startete 2011 mit einem verlorenen Title Match, konnte sich aber im Royal Rumble Match zuletzt gegen Chris Hero durchsetzen, und sollte so bei WrestleMania erneut auf DDP treffen. Chris Hero meldete jedoch ebenfalls Ansprüche auf den Titel an, so dass Cena und DDP zunächst bei SAWolution ein Non-Title Match gegen die Kings of Wrestling gewannen. Für WrestleMania 5 wurde daraufhin ein 3-Way Match angesetzt, doch die Fehde der drei verlief leider enttäuschend. Bei Backlash #21 konnte John Cena das ändern, als er der erste Mann wurde, der DDP in einem Singles Match pinnen konnte. Bei Backlash #22 folgte Chris Hero und bei Wrestlemania 5 der Titelgewinn nach Pinfall über Diamond Dallas Page. Nach einem kontroversen Angle bei Backlash #23 bekamen weder Hero noch DDP ein Rematch. Stattdessen setzte General Manager AfRotaker Chris Jericho als Gegner fest. Eben jener Jericho, der Cena die schmerzhafte Niederlage bei Reborn zufügte. Dies rief jedoch General Manager Hells Guardian auf den Plan, der diesem Match noch Randy Orton zufügte. Orton fehdete kurz zuvor mit Jericho und konnte Cena in einem Non-Title Match besiegen. Beim Duell der Drei bei Judgment Day 2011 konnte Orton seinen Siegeszug fortsetzen und sich erstmals SAW World Heavyweight Champion nennen. Kurz darauf konnte Cena jedoch nicht mehr Gebrauch von seiner Rematchklausel machen, da er vom Mega-Stable, dem Dungeon, auf übelste Art und Weise zerstört wurde und Monate lang ausfiel... Das Heel-Comeback bei der Fifth Anniversary Show Gegen Ende des Jahres gab es mehrere Videoeinspieler die die Rückkehr des größten Stars von Simulated Action Wrestling ankündigten. Dieses Comeback war für die Fifth Anniversary Show ausgelegt und dennoch gab es vorab Unruhe bei SAW, da bei der Survivor Series ein maskierter Unbekannter den neuen SAW World Heavyweight Champion CM Punk in der Elimination Chamber attackierte. Als der Tag gekommen war und das letzte Match des Abends abgeläutet wurde war es dann soweit. Super Dragon kehrte nach guten acht Monaten Verletzungspause zurück. Jedoch waren seine Willkommensworte nicht gerade freundlich und alleine zurückgekehrt war er ebenfalls nicht. Ein maskierter Mann kam in die Halle und demaskierte sich als John Cena! Cena war mit dem Wandel bei Backlash ebenso wenig einverstanden wie Super Dragon und gestand CM Punk attackiert zu haben! Es folgte eine Kriegserklärung an SAW und die Vereinigung der beiden ehemaligen Publikumslieblinge und größten Stars von SAW. 2Furious war geboren. 2Furious Super Dragon und John Cena waren auf einem Feldzug gegen alles was Simulated Action Wrestling heilig war und die ersten Ziele waren schnell ausgemacht. Nach mehreren Angriffen gegen Stone Cold Steve Austin und The Rock war schnell klar, dass die beiden direkt groß durchstarten wollen. The Rock und Stone Cold waren jedoch erbitterte Rivalen und lieferten sich kurz vor dem Comeback einige harte Kämpfe. Durch die dauerhaften Angriffe durch 2Furious waren die beiden quasi gezwungen ihre Kräfte zu bündeln und den beiden Herr zu werden. Bei Cold Winter's Night, dem neuen und ersten Pay Per View des Jahres 2012 kam es zu einem Tag Team Match der beiden Teams, wo 2Furious sich letztlich den Sieg holte mit kräftiger Mithilfe der mangelnden Teamfähigkeit des Patchworkteams (Stone Cold ließ The Rock allein zurück). Wo wollte 2Furious als nächstes hin? Bei Backlash #63 folgte zumindest ein Angriff auf Randy Orton, dem ehemaligen Number One Contender. Alles schien nach Plan zu laufen, doch im Laufe der weiteren Wochen spannte sich die Lage zwischen Cena und dem Super Dragon plötzlich an. Super Dragon fühlte sich immer mehr wie das dritte Rad am Wagen im gemeinsamen Team. Orton spielte hier natürlich eine nicht unwesentliche Rolle im Ganzen und sorgte mehr oder weniger dafür, dass 2Furious in einem 3-Way Match gegen ihn antrat. Dort explodierte 2Furious in einem riesigen Knall und sowohl Cena als auch Super Dragon finishten sich mehr als einmal. Am Ende überließ Cena Orton den Pinfall an Super Dragon und gab diesem einen Handshake, doch dies ließ Super Dragon nicht auf sich sitzen und attackierte beide im Anschluß an ihr Match bei SAWolution mit einem Stuhl und verließ als letzter noch stehender Teilnehmer die Arena. Neustart bei Ignition - New Day & Prime Time Players Nach dem Ende von Backlash startete mit Ignition ein neuer Brand. Auch John Cena ergriff die Chance, sich hier wieder einen Namen zu machen. Bei Ignition # 1 gewann er den ersten Main Event des neuen Brands und besiegte dort Chris Jericho. John zeigte sich reumütig gegenüber seinen Vergangenheit, wollte jetzt einen anderen Weg eingehen. Schon bald geriet er mit The New Day zusammen, die seiner Meinung nach nicht fair genug kämpften. Gleichzeitig versuchte New Day ihn zu überzeugen, das neueste Mitglied zu werden. Cena lehnte ab und wurde dafür mehrmals von New Day attackiert. Erst durch die Hilfe von Prime Time Players wurde eine zahlenmäßige Gleichheit geschaffen. Zum Showdown kam es beim SummerSlam. The New Day in Form von Xavier Woods, Kofi Kingston und Uhaa Nation traten gegen John Cena und Titus O'Neil und Shelton Benjamin, den Prime Time Players an. Vor dem Match, so hatte es den Anschein, attackierten New Day. So kam es zu einem 3 vs. 2 Handicap Match. Welches New Day erfolgreich beenden konnten. Direkt nach dem Match kam ein aufgebrachter John Cena herausgerannt und wollte sich New Day schnappen, griff zur Überraschung aller Titus O’Neil und Shelton Benjamin an. Erfolge * Hall of Fame-Einführung 2017 *Royal Rumble-Sieger 2011 Titel *1x SAW World Heavyweight Champion *2x SAW Heavyweight Champion *2x World Heavyweight Champion SAW100 *Platz 1 in den SAW100 2009 *Platz 3 in den SAW100 2010 *Platz 24 in den SAW100 2011 *Platz 7 in den SAW100 2012 *Platz 59 in den SAW100 2013 Year End Awards *Year End Awards 2008: Sieger der Kategorie "Wrestler des Jahres" Wissenswertes *Beim SummerSlam 2007 brachte Cena Goldberg im STF-U zur Aufgabe. Dies war das einzige Mal in Goldbergs Karriere, dass dieser zur Aufgabe gebracht werden konnte. *Zusammen mit Abyss ist Cena bislang der einzige Wrestler, der den jeweils höchsten Titel bei RAW, Smackdown und Backlash gewinnen konnte. *Cena stellte 2012 einen Rekord für den längsten Verbleib in einem Royal Rumble Match auf. Kategorie:Wrestler Kategorie:Reale Wrestler